DBZ Christmas Carols
by Kayomie
Summary: Hi I'm back. 'Cept this time with Christmas Carols. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!^_^


Hey I'm back. My friend bebeblu009 happened to be bored and voila. A beautiful Fan fic. I know I know she's good. **She just won't post any thing.** It's really annoying me. Please read, enjoy, and review.

****

Disclaimer: I wish you a merry Christmas

I wish you a merry Christmas

I wish I owned DBZ

But I----- Do not.

So it's sucky . . . sue me. 

Perfect Cell is Comin' to Town

You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not shout

I'm telling you why

Perfect Cell is comin' to town

He'll kill you when you're sleeping

Even if you are awake

He don't care if you're bad or good

So just **_run_** for goodness sake

You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not shout

I'm telling you why

Perfect Cell is coming to town

Jingle Bells

Jingle bells, Frieza smells

Krillin's dead... again

Vegeta's spandex

Is asking, "Who's next,

for the beating that will gain... PAIN!

Jingle bells, violence sells

The censors just kicked in

Now my beer

Is blue and clear

Will you get the HFIL away! 

Smashing through his foes

On a puffy golden cloud

Frieza is now toast

The groaning is so loud! Kame-hame-ha!

Frieza says bye-bye

Goku's hair's so bright

Now we'll see an incredibly angry

Super Saiyan fight!

Oh, jingle bells, Frieza smells

Krillin's dead... so what?

Frieza cut himself in two

Cuz Goku kicked his butt

12 Days of DBZ Christmas

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

A Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Two Kai Earings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Four Surpreme Kais

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Five Super Kamikaze Ghost Attacks

Four Surpreme Kais

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Six six-dotted Krillins

Five Super Kamikaze Ghost Attacks

Four Supreme Kais

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Seven magic Dragon's balls

Six six-dotted Krillins

Five Super Kamikaze Ghost Attacks

Four Surpreme Kais

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the eigth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Eight screwed up timelines

Seven magic Dragon's balls

Six six-dotted Krillins

Five Super Kamikaze Ghost Attacks

Four Surpreme Kais

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Nine angry Saiyans (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra (Bulla), Nappa, and Raditz)

Eight screwed up timelines

Seven magic Dragon's balls

Six six-dotted Krillins

Five Super Kamikaze Ghost Attacks

Four Surpreme Kais

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Ten screaming Chi-Chi's (accesorized with the _Mighty Frying Pan of Doom_)

Nine angry Saiyans

Eight screwed up timelines

Seven magic Dragon's balls

Six six-dotted Krillins

Five Super Kamikaze Ghost Attacks

Four Surpreme Kais

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Eleven days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Ten screaming Chi-Chi's (accesorized with the _Mighty Frying Pan of Doom_)

Nine angry Saiyans

Eight screwed up timelines

Seven magic Dragon's balls

Six six-dotted Krillins

Five Super Kamikaze Ghost Attacks

Four Surpreme Kais

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons

On the last day of Christmas my true love gave to me:

Twelve Vegetas swearing

Eleven days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Ten screaming Chi-Chi's (accesorized with the _Mighty Frying Pan of Doom_)

Nine angry Saiyans

Eight screwed up timelines

Seven magic Dragon's balls

Six six-dotted Krillins

Five Super Kamikaze Ghost Attacks

Four Surpreme Kais

Three three-eyed Tiens

Two Kai Earrings

And a Mirai Trunks tied up in ribbons! Yay!

~*~

I really hope that you liked it. Please e-mail my friend at bebeblu009@yahoo.com if you have any ideas for her. This is not my e-mail, and I did not write this. If you want to give some advice or credit or just to talk to her that's her e-mail address. And to make me happy you can read Who are you Son Gohan? I know the title isn't all that good but the fan fic is sssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooo please read and review. Please!!!! Make my day^_^


End file.
